


middle

by wlpr (wendyloulou)



Series: oh sweet nothing [2]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendyloulou/pseuds/wlpr





	middle

G-27 is the strongest man in the block: fighting like a wild dog, his eyes flashing, mad. But even he isn’t tough enough to take on five men at a time. 

The day he gets cornered in the back of the workshop marks the only time John uses his gun at work. On one of the cameras John sees another convict take a crowbar to the man’s back and abandons his post in the control room.

He rushes through the corridors: doors, security locks. John is not going to get to the factory wing on time. 

When he’s finally there, a living whirlpool of human bodies has formed in the middle of the workshop. Fists are flying, legs kicking. Snarling and howling, the fighting hear nothing, see nothing but the fight. 

This is when John draws his gun and shoots the ceiling.

They break apart, bloodied.

A man is lying motionless on the ground, the one who’d been holding the crowbar.

More guards arrive and take away the convicts. 

Blood from the gash on G-27’s forehead is spilling over his eyes. He smiles at John as they drag him away and his disfigured face twists.


End file.
